


Reunited; In More Ways Than One!

by ProjectTheedius



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/F, Futanari, Incest, guilty pleasure, hoo boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectTheedius/pseuds/ProjectTheedius
Summary: Callie and Marie have a passionate night after clearing up the awkward circumstances due too Callie's kidnapping.





	Reunited; In More Ways Than One!

**Author's Note:**

> get ready for some horribly written incest smut

Everything was awkward between the Squid Sisters after Agent 4 rescued Callie. Sure, they performed together near the end of the battle. But most of their short times together were just awkward silence, with only conversations like “good morning” or “I'm headed out” That's all. Neither of them knew why, but both of them were so busy that they had no time to talk everything out. They weren't even home at the same time to sleep together, like they used to. 

It started to bother Callie to no end. She didn't know when it would resolve and it was driving her nuts. Luckily, she had the night off of work. Filming sure made her exhausted. But tonight overthinking got the best of her. Maybe a movie would relax her nerves. Her ears twitched when she heard the front door of their apartment unlock. Her heart jumped when she saw Marie and the silence ensued. Marie headed into the kitchen and started to make something. 

“Marie,” Callie spoke up. “I didn't expect you to come home tonight.” 

“Mm,” Marie grumbled with a slice of bread in her mouth. “I can only be home for a few minutes, I'm just grabbing dinner.” 

Callie clenched her fists, why couldn't she speak up? She had to, but nothing was coming out. Time was slipping away as Marie started to walk past her and out the kitchen, almost back out the door.

“Marie.”

“What is it?” 

“I'm sorry, I….” the pink squid clenched her chest. “I thought I could find the great zapfish on my own. I wanted to prove to you, gramps, and Agent 3 that I could do it. I'm sorry I got kidnapped. I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble to grab a random inkling off the street just to find me. I'm sorry I went back another time for those shades. I--” 

Marie interrupted Callie with a long, deep kiss. Callie's face got hot. When she finally let go, she looked Callie straight in the eye and said “Don't ever leave me again.” 

“I-I won't, I'm sorry I just….” She covered her face. “You scare me when you do that….”

Marie's face was blank, she always did that. She put the sandwich she made on the counter, grabbed Callie's hips, and pulled her close. 

“Marie--!” 

Marie gave her another kiss, making Callie squeak. They eventually embraced with Callie wrapping her arms around her cousin's shoulders. The cucumber squid moved her mouth down Callie's cheek and to her neck, biting and leaving hickeys. 

“Mngh, Marie….” Callie moaned. “What about work?” 

“Fuck work.” Marie drew her nails up Callie's back, This made the the cat-eyed squid tremble. Marie giggled, she knew what turned her girl on. She took Callie and pressed her against the nearest wall, kissing her again. 

“M-Marie….” They broke off with a saliva trail connecting their lips. “Are you gonna get in trouble if you don't c-come back?” 

“You worry too much.” Marie smirked as she lifted up Callie's shirt, revealing her breasts. To her surprise, Callie wasn't wearing a bra. “I couldn't care less what they would do. I need you right now.” 

Callie's nervously looked away. “I….I need you too....” 

Marie got on her knees and kissed her cousin's tummy, moving down to her crotch. “You won't be needing these tonight.” Marie yanked the shorts off the other girl and the panties went with. Callie's entrance was already glistening. She licked her lips, she's missed this cat lover's cat so much. Starting with one kiss on Callie's clit, she went to work.

Callie bucked her hips forward. “Ahn….Marie….” She put her hand on her cousin's head.

Marie ran her tongue up and down the girl's folds, enjoying the taste. Marie felt her sex get hot in between her legs, she got a little carried away with the licking Callie's pussy, which made the squid yell out, once she remembered she hasn't fucked Callie in forever. She wanted to ram her member in so hard, but held back for her girlfriend's sake. She wanted Callie to know how much she's missed her. 

“Marie, please, you're gonna make me cum already!” Her legs were shaking. But her pleading was to no avail. Marie picked up the speed, completely losing herself in her lover's sex. Marie sure knows how to eat. 

Callie yelled out Marie's name when she finally came, spreading her juices all over her cousin's mouth. “Yummy.” Marie wiped her mouth clean and stood up, giving her signature smirk to Callie again. 

“Marie, please….” She was staring down and Marie's bulge, her legs were shaking and her sex was hungry for more. 

“You don't need to tell me twice.” Marie grabbed her cousin's hand to take her to their bedroom. They haven't been in this room together in a while. Marie threw her girlfriend stomach-first onto the bed and towered her. “I can't hold back.” 

“P-please don't, Marie…” Callie raised her hips, bucking them against Marie's cock. 

The green dancer unzipped her jeans and let her member flop out. She pressed the tip against her favorite entrance and began to slide in. 

Callie buried her face into the covers. She almost forgot how great her favorite cock felt inside of her. Her heart grew warm knowing things were getting back to how they used to be, at least for tonight. “Mar-ieeee….~” 

Marie gripped Callie's hips and started to thrust in and out. She completely lost herself. Sometimes her sexual urges would take control of her and tonight was one of those times. She growled in pleasure.

Callie began to move her hips in rhythm to Marie's thrusts, making the payoff greater. She could feel another orgasm well up inside of her, and loved every second of it.

Marie's thrusts became faster and faster, Callie's moans filled the room and probably the whole apartment. “Ma-rieee don't st-op it feels so goo-od….~”

Marie grit her teeth, trying to not cum too quickly. “Callie...you know m-moaning my name d-drives me nuts.”

“That's w-hy I do it, Marieee.~” Callie turned her head and kissed her lover passionately. She pushed her body of against Marie's, so her cousin could wrap her arms around Callie's torso. 

Marie was pounding Callie at this point, both of their juices running down each other's legs. 

“Marie I-I’m so close, fuck me and d-don't ever stop, please…!” 

Marie couldn't stop anyways.

While slapping her cock into Callie's pussy, the pink cephalopod screamed as she came again, stretching across the bed. Marie held her close and didn't stop for the entirety of the climax. She didn't want to hurt Callie, though, so she stopped and slid out when her cousin seemed finished. 

“Callie, you know what this means.” 

“...Fuck you always last longer than me.” 

Marie got off of her and stood beside the bed, she put her hand on her member. “Damn right. But I've missed that mouth of yours….” 

“I'm flattered.~” Callie moved herself onto the edge of the bed and grabbed her cousin's cock. “And I've missed the taste of your seed.” 

“You're just as dirty as I...aaaaaam oh fuck.” Marie could barely finish the sentence once Callie slid her mouth onto her dick. She put both of her hands on her cousin's head. 

The pink singer slid Marie's cock in and out of her mouth, taking it out every thrust to run her tongue up and down the length of it. All while looking up at Marie. She could tell Marie was close too so she wrapped both of her hands around the base and rubbed. This drove Marie crazy and Callie loved it.

“Fuuuuck Callie, I'm already so close….” 

Callie opened her mouth and started running her hands up and down Marie's dick. “Cum for me, Marie!” 

Marie couldn't hold it in anymore and let go, it spewed all in Callie's mouth and some got on her face. Callie swallowed it all. 

“Delicious.~” Callie licked her lips just to tease her cousin even more. 

Marie sighed contently now that she blew her load. But with that she snapped out of her sex craze and looked at Callie, putting a hand on her cheek. “I wasn't too rough, was I?” 

“No,” Callie giggled. “I love it when you get that way.” 

“Mhm, I'm beat. I think I deserve a good night's sleep with my beautiful cousin tonight.” Marie yawned.

“Mm,” Callie have her cousin a quick peck, pulling her back onto the bed. “You wouldn't have gotten out of our cuddle sesh anyways.” 

“Mnf.” Marie had her face stuffed in Callie's chest and held her close.

They both drifted off to sleep, leading to probably the best night's sleep both of them have had in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> whoops, this is my first smut fic. hope you enjoyed :-)


End file.
